Amor a primera vista Re:Make
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: RE:MAKE DEL FIC AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA. Ella tenia el corazón roto por la traición, y ahora solo depende de el repararlo y tal vez, hacerlo suyo.


Amor a Primera Vista

Re:Make

Por

Evan de la Rosa

Prologo.

Su corazón había sido destrozado por sumo completo.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos chocolate sin piedad o descanso.

No se explicaba por que aquello había pasado y justo en aquel dia tan especial.

Ese mismo dia, ella cumplía un año de noviazgo con Klaus.

Un joven que le había traído felicidad y alegría a su vida.

Por lo menos eso creía.

Ya que al observar lo que había presenciado ese dia, toda la alegría dada por el fue un ultraje total.

Ella caminaba con ilusión para verlo.

Entre sus manos sostenía una caja de tamaño mediano.

Adentro de esta, un pastel reposaba.

En forma de corazón, hecho con sus propias manos.

Esfuerzo y trabajo, solo para caer en aquella situación.

Pero al llegar a la avenida que daba a su hogar, la sonrisa de ilusión que en su rostro se extendía desapareció de inmediato.

En frente de su residencia el se encontraba, abrazando y besando a otra mujer.

No un beso común ni uno de amigos, uno dado con fuerza y pasión.

En aquel momento, su corazón cayó al suelo rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos.

No lo soportó, se dio media vuelta y corrió dando la espalda a la escena de infidelidad que había presenciado.

Dejando como rastro un sendero de lágrimas las cuales caían sin piedad alguna.

Tanto era su dolor que no vio al cruzar la avenida.

Un tráiler que a toda velocidad a ella hora se dirigía.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba paralizada en medio del camino sin mover ni un solo musculo.

Observando con los ojos abiertos como platos, como aquel vehículo junto a la parca venían a su encuentro.

Cerró sus ojos para así no ver nada en su momento final.

No se vio nada más.

Solo…

El ruido del tráiler antes de la colisión.

El pastel que salió de su empaque volado por los cielos por pocos segundos, antes de caer al suelo.

Desmoronándose por completo.

Partiéndose con exactitud por la mitad.

Un corazón roto que sin duda.

Necesita o necesitaba ser reparado.

Contunuara…..

Notas del autor: quihubo gente, que tal, VOLVÍ Y ADIVINEN QUE?

UN REMAKE!

SI CHICOS, ESTO ES UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION DEL FIC AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA QUE PUBLIQUÉ EN EL PASADO.

Verán andaba por la comunidad de submanga, los foros viendo un post que había publicado en donde dije que era Evan de la Rosa y me encontré con esto.

Shersnape — En serio eres Evan de la Rosa (sospechoso)... Si lo eres sólo una cosa:

POR QUE NO TERMINASTE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?

Y pensé por que le paré y vi lo que pasó, incluí a los personajes de D-Gray man muy rápido y en pensar como poner a la mayoría, no supe que hacer y publiqué en respuesta.

Shersnape JEJE FUI DESCUBIERTO! SI, SOY YO, EL CREADOR DE FACEBOOK BAKUGAN, VAGABUNDO, SHINNIGAMI LOVE, EL PIANISTA Y DEMÁS FICS CRACKS

BUENO, ES QUE NO SUPE COMO CONTINUARLA, SUPONGO QUE FUÍ DEMASIADO RAPIDO AL PRESENTAR A LOS PERSONAJES, POR ESO POR INTENTAR INCLUIRLOS A TODOS O A LA MAYORIA NO SUPE QUE ESCRIBIR, NO TE PREOCUPES, VERE QUE HAGO CON EL FIC, TAL VEZ UN REMAKE Y DEMAS.

SHERSNAPE AQUÍ ESTA UN REMAKE!

TENDRÁ MAS DESARROYO, MEJOR PROVECHO DE LA TRAMA Y MAS!

Y PENSÉ MAS Y EL REMAKE NO VIENE SOLO…

EN PROXIMOS DIAS PUBLICARE LAS CONTINUACIONES DE SUS FICS FAVORITOS.

VAGABUNDO, ¿EMBARAZADA? KEY OF HEART Y DEMAS..

SERA EL TIEMPO DE LA CONTINUACION!

ASI QUE ATENTOS QUE EMPEZARÉ A SUBIRLOS PRONTO.

AHORA, CHICOS, COMO SABRAN Y SI SON NUEVOS POR AQUÍ, EN UN INICIO PUSE ESE FIC DE ALICE CON NARUTO, SI CON ¡NARUTO!

YME GUSTARIA SABER SI ESTO LES GUSTA O DIGANME A QUIEN DEBO EMPAREJAR CON ALICE!

LES DEJOS A 6 GALANES

NARUTO UZUMAKI

ALLEN WALKER

NATSU DRAGNEEL

SOUL EATER

RED

Y

TSUNA

¡TIENEN LA ULTIMA PALABRA!

AHH, ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE

SI QUIEREN SEGUIRME EN TWITTER ES ARROBA EVANDELAROSA01 (CON MINUSCULAS)

DONDE PUBLICARE ACTUALIZACIONES DE FICS Y DEMAS

AHORA ME DESPIDO COMO ACOSTUMBRO

CON UN HASTA LUEGO Y UN GRAN

¡SAYONARAAA!


End file.
